


Le dur désir de durer

by mariesondetre



Category: Julien Doré
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il s'agit d'une oeuvre de fiction qui peut être lue sans référence à un fandom. Toutefois l'inspiration pour le personnage masculin résulte de plusieurs années d'attachement au chanteur Julien Doré.<br/>Voir la citation en note de fin, qui a également largement inspiré l'écriture.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le dur désir de durer

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une oeuvre de fiction qui peut être lue sans référence à un fandom. Toutefois l'inspiration pour le personnage masculin résulte de plusieurs années d'attachement au chanteur Julien Doré.  
> Voir la citation en note de fin, qui a également largement inspiré l'écriture.

On vient de finir la cuisine. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, la cuisine. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle soit accueillante, chaleureuse, bien rangée, avec peut-être juste un bouquet de fleurs du jardin dans un vase en céramique acheté un été dans un rassemblement de potiers, et un gâteau sortant du four, prêt à être dégusté par la voisine qui viendrait prendre le thé à l'improviste... le beau cliché, comme sur les blogs de ces filles qui semblent vivre dans des magazines de déco ! Comme si le décor parfait pouvait par magie apporter l'harmonie dans une vie, j'y croyais. Et maintenant que la cuisine est neuve, brillante de toutes ses surfaces laquées, sans une trace de calcaire ou d'éclaboussure de sauce... maintenant, rien n'a changé. Ou plutôt tout continue à changer, à se dégrader lentement comme les épluchures de légumes dans le bac à compost. Sauf que je ne crois pas qu'il en sortira une substance nourrissante, un terreau fertile. Rien qu'un vieux cocon desséché qui contenait autrefois un couple, une famille. Voilà, c'est l'image qui me hante, je vois ce débris organique répugnant au milieu de ma cuisine neuve. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ce qui nous arrive. Le monde semble continuer à tourner comme avant, les jours, les saisons passent, les jours d'école, de travail, de repos, le réveil qui sonne, les repas à préparer, à manger, à ranger, le linge qui s'entasse... Et nous sommes là, tous les deux, presque aveugles à nos enfants, en tout cas incapables de nous regarder l'un l'autre. L'amour ne signifie plus rien, hormis les petits corps déjà presque oubliés, ensevelis dans les membres qui s'allongent trop vite. Là où le rouge palpitait en moi, rien qu'un sombre abîme, un gris collant, le vide. Ce trou dans la poitrine, au centre, là où se serrent les enfants, ne peut plus être comblé par rien, car il n'est pas un désir, seulement un néant. Désirer, même physiquement, ce serait déjà une chaleur. Mais tout est sec et froid. L'autre jour j'ai remarqué avec détachement que je n'éprouvais plus aucune émotion en regardant le ciel ou les arbres.

 

_La façade, les pentes du toit restent dans l'ombre, difficiles à représenter. De cette maison, elle connaît pourtant de mieux en mieux l'intérieur, elle y est chez elle, du moins le pense-t-elle. Elle découvre de nouvelles pièces, de nouveaux recoins à chaque visite. La décoration n'est pas toujours à son goût, il y a beaucoup à faire, à trier, des amoncellements d'objets divers, de meubles disparates. Parfois une cour, un jardin intérieur au détour de couloirs qu'elle suit pour la première fois, mais la semaine ou le mois suivant, elle ne peut retrouver cet espace de verdure ou cette petite pièce d'eau. A la place, un immense salon, presque aux dimensions d'un hangar, empli de meubles poussiéreux et de papiers effrités, comme un magasin de brocanteur un peu mal tenu. Et elle sait qu'au fond de la maison, ou peut-être tout en haut sous le toit, existe un endroit qu'elle n'a jamais vu, une soupente, presque une grotte, où s'entassent... elle ne sait quoi exactement, des piles et des piles de liasses de papiers, des particules de mots et de pensées, qui s'envoleraient au moindre souffle et feraient tousser, étoufferaient celle qui oserait les déplacer. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra trouver un jour cette pièce-là. Elle reconnaît aussi parfois des ustensiles dont elle était sûre de s'être débarrassée, des outils de cuisine en plastique laids et malcommodes, ou bien un saladier en arcopal blanc à bordure rouge orangée, même plus digne d'une cantine scolaire, mais même pas ébréché, alors comment s'en défaire sans se sentir légèrement coupable, puisqu'il pouvait encore servir ? Ces choses accumulées là lui rappellent presque toutes des personnes, qu'elle ne voit plus, qui sont sorties de sa vie. Elles réapparaissent et c'est comme si elle croisait dans la rue un visage d'une autre époque, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager des souvenirs mais dont elle ne veut plus, et puis allez savoir si lui, ou elle, se souvient d'elle... elle a toujours cru être si transparente. Elle ne sait pas si elle préfère revoir ces objets inertes, ou bien les yeux surgis de ce temps pas toujours si lointain, à qui elle pourrait dire silencieusement, par son seul maintien, sa seule démarche : « Voyez, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, maintenant je tiens debout toute seule sans autre regard que celui... » Mais de toute façon ils ne comprendraient pas._

L'autre jour un ami d'ami sur facebook a posté une vidéo, par hasard et désœuvrement j'ai cliqué, c'était une chanson de Christophe, La Man. Drôle de titre. De ce chanteur je ne connaissais qu'Aline, une réminiscence d'une vieille cassette de mes parents, un best-of (je crois qu'on n'appelait pas encore ça comme ça à l'époque) de slows sirupeux. J'ai écouté. Et puis j'ai réécouté, j'ai noté certaines paroles. J'avais l'impression qu'il déroulait mes nerfs et mes tripes pour écrire des mots avec.

_Elle veut l'amour pur et sans faille_   
_Elle veut tout, elle veut le chaos_   
_Rêver sa vie dans ses vies de rêve_   
_La vérité nue, belle à voir_

Après je suis allée faire le ménage et la cuisine, ranger les jouets des enfants, plier les chaussettes par deux. Une fois avec ma fille on a calculé, deux chaussettes par jour et par personne, quatre personnes, sept jours dans la semaine, je lave et étends cinquante-six chaussettes par semaine, sans compter les vingt-huit slips et culottes bien sûr, j'entretiens soixante ongles, on n'a pas compté les dents à brosser tous les matins et tous les soirs. La communication a été coupée entre nous, comme quand tout à coup on n'a plus que la tonalité dans le téléphone au lieu de la voix de l'autre. On se croise, on s'effleure, c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on s'effleure. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il pense et ressent, je ne sais plus si je l'ai jamais su, il est comme une boîte hermétique, rien ne sort, rien ne transpire. Je me demande s'il me voit de la même façon, comment peut-il ne pas sentir, ne pas entendre mon sang qui bouillonne ? Il est vrai que j'ai étouffé tout ça, tout est plus calme à présent, je croyais que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait vivre. Et surtout je souffre moins ainsi. Mais voilà que quelques paroles de chanson peuvent remettre en cause mes protections, mes barrages intérieurs ! Si tout débordait de nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'il verrait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient ?

 

_Une autre fois elle finit par sortir de la maison toujours déserte. Elle quitte le monde des objets, des choses inanimées pourtant pourvues d'une âme. Dès le seuil bruisse la lumière mouvante qui filtre à travers les feuilles. Elle pense que ce doit être le tout début de l'automne, peut-être l'équinoxe. Les feuilles ciselées et les crosses des fougères commencent à peine à roussir, le mauve des bruyères saupoudre le vert encore vif du sous-bois. Ce n'est pas habituel pour elle, marcher seule dans la forêt, sans quelqu'un à attendre ou à suivre, sans rendre de comptes. Elle suit tout de même le sentier, ne se sentant pas encore capable de couper à travers bois, sans repères. Le chemin rétrécit, devient presque tunnel sous la voûte des arbres, puis oblique à angle droit, et soudain alors qu'elle regardait les branches au-dessus d'elle, les rayons de soleil éclairant de légères poussières en suspension, elle baisse les yeux et aperçoit, plus loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres, un grand animal, enfin il lui semble, un cerf ? Mais n'est-ce pas plus grand un cerf ? Il l'a regardée et est déjà parti, ou peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment là. Pourtant elle a vu les poils bruns recouvrant les muscles souples de cette bête. Elle avance vers l'endroit d'où il a disparu, posant involontairement ses pieds prudemment sur le sol inégal pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle regarde, elle cherche dans le sous-bois, mais pas de trace. C'est un bien autre regard qu'elle croise, elle croit d'abord à un reflet, une sorte de mirage. Assis sur un tronc couché, adossé à un fourré de ronces, un homme la regarde avec ses propres yeux, les prunelles qu'elle voit tous les matins dans la glace sans y prêter attention car elle a d'autres choses à vérifier, la coiffure, la tenue. Elle devrait avoir peur mais ça ne l'effleure même pas, à cause de ces yeux sans doute. Elle le regarde, elle est presque sûre qu'il ne parlera pas. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, des feuilles mortes y sont accrochées, pourtant ils brillent à l'endroit où le soleil les touche. Il a une peau laiteuse mais pas blafarde, rosée, une matière qu'elle a l'impression de n'avoir jamais vue ; autour de son biceps droit, une ronce s'est accrochée, il ne semble pas la sentir et pourtant les épines s'enfoncent profondément dans sa chair sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne perle. Il ne saigne pas, comme si elle saignait à sa place. Il tient dans les mains une écuelle en terre cuite remplie de mûres qu'il vient de cueillir, ses doigts sont tachés de pourpre. Dès qu'elle les voit elle imagine ces doigts s'approcher de ses lèvres pour lui tendre un fruit, et l'acidité sucrée sur sa langue. Elle fait un pas vers lui._

Pour remplir un peu le vide intérieur parfois j'achète des magazines, il paraît que dedans il y a tout ce qu'il faut avoir, porter, faire pour être une vraie femme. Je me demande si de telles personnes existent, tout paraît si facile pour elles, bien maquillées du matin au soir, des sous-vêtements impeccables et assortis, des collants qui ne filent pas, des maris attentifs et des amants passionnés... car l'amant semble faire partie de la panoplie, c'est peut-être ça qui me manque. Mais il faudrait en avoir envie, et tous ceux que je croise ne m'inspirent que de l'indifférence au mieux, au pire du dégoût. Même chez ceux, rares, qui pourraient me plaire, je remarque toujours le détail trivial ou rédhibitoire, les mains molles aux ongles trop longs, la démarche veule, les dents mal soignées, et si je les laisse s'approcher pour me parler ce sera la conversation inepte ou l'haleine chargée qui aura raison de mes velléités. Au moins l'odeur de celui qui partage ma vie, si elle n'est plus excitante, est restée apaisante. Que pense-t-il de mon corps, lui qui le voit depuis des années se transformer, changer, vieillir et s'abîmer ? Je n'aime plus me regarder dans ses yeux, j'ai si peur d'y voir de la pitié ou de la répugnance, même s'il est plus probable qu'il n'y ait même plus de regard. Est-il seulement possible qu'il me voie encore autrement que comme la mère de ses enfants ? Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tout en nous liant l'un à l'autre, nous éloigne aussi. Car il faut de la distance pour bien regarder, et nous sommes trop proches. Maintenant je suis face à une alternative insoluble : me dessécher lentement devant un compagnon qui se souvient de mon corps d'avant, et peut mesurer la lente déchéance... ou affronter les yeux d'un autre, exposer mes défauts, les marques de ma vie, impossible ! Peut-être qu'à cause des enfants mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il est leur à présent, c'est trop tard... je ne peux plus le donner. Je ne veux plus.

 

_Les salles, hautes entre les piliers carrés, se succèdent. Dans certaines brûlent des feux dans des foyers ouverts, la fumée s'échappe par des ouvertures au plafond qui doivent traverser des épaisseurs de roche pour atteindre la surface, au-dessus de l'ancienne carrière de pierre. Les excavations offrent un abri sûr au groupe de personnes installées là, réunies pour réaliser quelque chose sans doute, un projet, une révolution même. Elle a déjà passé du temps avec eux, c'est lui qui l'a amenée là, celui dont elle partage les yeux. A présent elle connaît son visage mieux que le sien, son nom, ses gestes et ses aspirations. Le soir autour des feux il n'est pas toujours près d'elle, il parle avec les hommes et elle le voit de loin, ses traits animés par les flammes du foyer et par sa flamme intérieure. D'autres fois c'est elle qui participe à une conversation, elle ne pense pas à lui mais elle surprend son regard intensément braqué sur elle, et il n'a pas besoin de sourire. Quelquefois il part plusieurs jours, elle doit rester, un danger flou pèse sur ceux qui sortent. Elle l'attend mais son retour la surprend toujours, parfois endormie et soudain ses cheveux sont contre son visage, parfois elle s'affaire et il est là, avec dans l'ombre sa bouche qui attend. Le soir le froid monte du sol et l'humidité descend du plafond, des murs, et au milieu tout est transi. Le seul moyen pour elle de dormir est d'être serrée contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine, ventre contre ventre, elle inspire il expire il inspire elle expire, des siamois. Quelque chose pousse entre eux, l’arbre de leurs poumons prend racines, s’épanouit jusqu’au bout de ses ramifications qu’elle sent se déplier en elle. Les radicelles enfoncées dans le terreau de leurs pensées, de leurs désirs, les relient, vivantes et pleines de vigueur. Le sang et la sève se confondent._

Je dois aller travailler en voiture et je n’aime pas ça. D’habitude je me laisse bercer par le train, même heure, mêmes visages, pas besoin de me concentrer ; parfois je n’ai aucun souvenir des trajets, ces moments hors de tout. Dans la voiture il y a du bruit, du mouvement. Je dois faire attention, être là. Les voix à la radio m’aident à rester présente, mais parfois un morceau de musique vient modifier mon rythme cérébral. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, au terme de quelle évolution souterraine je regarde ce matin-là différemment autour de moi. Le soleil se lève derrière la brume, éclairant la plaine d’un grand halo doré dont on ne distingue pas l’origine. Les bosquets, les villages plus loin forment des silhouettes aux contours nets mais sans détails, seulement des ombres découpées dans un dégradé de gris-mauve sur la clarté du ciel. Au milieu du champ, là, presque déjà dépassé à la vitesse de l’autoroute, un arbre solitaire dresse ses branches encore nues. Sa forme est parfaite, il est de ceux que l’on photographie aux quatre saisons pour mettre sur les cartes postales. Tout à coup les larmes me montent aux yeux, cela ne m’est pas arrivé depuis des mois. Tout se brouille et je voudrais les retenir mais je dois les laisser couler pour ne pas être aveuglée. Je pleure sur ce qui est beau comme sur ce qui est terminé ou perdu, et j'ai mal, mais je bénis cette douleur qui me dit que je suis encore vivante, que les choses peuvent de nouveau me traverser en laissant leur marque, que je ne suis plus un fantôme. Je retrouve la sensibilité comme dans un membre ankylosé le sang se remet à circuler. Ça pique, des aiguilles enfoncées dans la chair, mais je peux bouger, enfin.

 

_Quels sont les termes consacrés ? « Je ressens les premières douleurs... » Mais ce n'est pas cela, pas du tout. Depuis ce matin je guette les sensations inédites et pourtant immédiatement reconnaissables, cette lourdeur dans le ventre qui devient peu à peu envahissante, qui s'étend et m'encercle d'un étau jusque dans les reins. Je dois rentrer à la maison, c'est là que cela doit avoir lieu. Peut-être cette fois la pièce aux papiers s'ouvrira, j'y trouverai un lit et les compagnes dont j'ai besoin, il ne me faut rien de plus car je sais. Les pincements prendront de l'ampleur, ça gagnera sur les côtés, les flancs puis le bas du dos. Le cercle de feu ou de fer autour du bassin se fera lourd et je chercherai d'abord à le fuir en m'arc-boutant au bord du lit. Mais ce n'est pas possible, au contraire il faudra accepter cette douleur, m'y plonger toute entière et m'y enfoncer, qu'elle devienne entièrement moi pour qu'elle soit efficace et plus brève. Les temps de repos et de lucidité peu à peu se raccourciront, tout autour deviendra brumeux, insignifiant, tandis que cette force finira de s'emparer de moi, de devenir moi, je deviendrai cette force énorme et sans pitié. A présent rien ne peut m'arrêter, aucune parole, aucune pensée, il n'y a plus de pensée, uniquement ces sensations brutes et irrépressibles qui ne sont plus une douleur mais un impératif,  « je dois ». Je dois m'ouvrir, laisser le passage à cet être qui ne me fait pas souffrir car je n'ai plus mal, je suis simplement et pleinement ici et maintenant comme je ne l'ai jamais été et pourtant si loin, sur une autre planète tellement inatteignable..._

D’une seconde à l’autre son cerveau passe en mode éveil, l’instant d’avant elle dormait et rêvait. Elle flotte dans cet espace-temps où l’on cumule les sensations de la chaleur du lit et des légers bruits du matin avec celles du rêve qui vient de s’achever, et qui progressivement s’enfoncent dans l’inconscient. Elle n’ouvre pas les yeux et savoure cette chose nouvelle : pour la première fois depuis si longtemps elle se sent à sa place. A côté d’elle respire son compagnon, celui qui est Autre et ne sera jamais son double, et ne la comprendra jamais tout à fait, et c’est bien ainsi. Au milieu de sa poitrine, là où béait l’abîme, pousse une nouvelle puissance, une force qui propulse ses branches vers l’avenir, si incertain soit-il. Avant de se lever elle se dit qu’elle a peut-être enfin accouché d’elle-même et qu’elle a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Le seul amour qui soit vraiment humain, c’est un amour imaginaire, c’est celui après lequel on court sa vie durant, qui trouve généralement son origine dans l’être aimé, mais qui n’en aura bientôt plus ni la taille, ni la forme palpable, ni la voix, pour devenir une véritable création, une image sans réalité. Alors, il ne faut surtout pas essayer de faire coïncider cette image avec l’être qui lui a donné naissance, qui lui n’est qu’un pauvre homme ou qu’une pauvre femme, qui a fort à faire avec son inconscient. C’est avec cet amour-là qu’il faut se gratifier, avec ce que l’on croit être et ce qui n’est pas, avec le désir et non avec la connaissance. Il faut se fermer les yeux, fuir le réel. Recréer le monde des dieux, de la poésie et de l’art, et ne jamais utiliser la clef du placard où Barbe-Bleue enfermait les cadavres de ses femmes. Car dans la prairie qui verdoie, et sur la route qui poudroie, on ne verra jamais rien venir.  
> (Éloge de la fuite – Henri Laborit)


End file.
